mafia_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Fellini crime family
The''' Fellini crime family is one of the "Five Families" in the Italian-American Mafia that dominates criminal activity in New York City, New York. It is considered to be the most powerful crime family in New York and in the whole country. History TBW Historical Leadership '''Boss: *Emmanuel "Manny" D'Adamo (1908 - 1923) (stepped down) *John "Black Johnny" Giulieri (1923 - 1927) (life imprisonment) *Ilario "Lou" DeBrando (1927 - 1946) (imprisoned 1943 - 1946, died in prison) **''Acting Boss: John "Big Man" Danasseo (1943 - 1944) (murdered)'' **''Acting Boss: Giovanni "Gianni" Fellini (1944 - 1946) (became boss)'' *Giovanni "Gianni" Fellini (1946 - 1954) (life imprisonment) *Marco Fellini (1954 - 1981) (died of natural causes) *Ciro Fellini (1981 - 2014) (imprisoned 1996 - 2008, released in poor health, died of natural causes in 2014) **''Acting Boss: Anthony "Russo" Zillo (1996 - 2000) (imprisoned)'' ** Acting Boss: John "Hawkman" Condorone (2000 - 2006) (imprisoned) ** Acting Boss: Ronald "Tuffie" Tuffaro (2006 - 2013) '' * Charles "Chuckie" Pillardi (2016 - present) '''Street Boss:' The position of street boss was created as a right-hand-man to the boss. It's unknown if this position has more power or the same amount of power as Underboss. ''From 1996 to 2014, a committee of capos formed a ruling panel which helped control the family's operations in the absence of imprisoned boss Ciro Fellini, along with the actual position of acting boss. When Michael Spatatto served as ''Street Boss from 2014 to 2016, his role was equivalent to an Acting Boss. * Peter "Petey Boy" Cantiella (1972 - 1981) (became official underboss) * Anthony "Russo" Zillo (1991 - 1996) (became acting boss) * Panel - Anthony Ruilo, Leonard "Lenny the Ostrich" Aerona (imprisoned), Bruno Mattemiso (life imprisonment) (1996 - 2005) * Panel - Anthony "Tony Prince" Ruilo (imprisoned), Charles "Chuckie" Pillardi (imprisoned) (2005 - 2006) * Panel - Joseph "Joe Gino" Genoa, other members unknown (2006 - 2012) * Panel - Franco "Sonny" Cariceglia, ''other members unknown'' (2012 - 2013) * Michael "Mikey" Spatatto (2014 - 2016) (imprisoned) 'Underboss:' *Liborio Volpino (1923 - 1929) (stepped down) *Joseph M. DeBrando (1929 - 1946) (stepped down) *Salvatore "Sal" Cantina (1946 - 1970) (retired) *Paul "Paulie Gold" Biodo (1970 - 1981) (forced to step down) *Peter "Petey Boy" Cantiella (1981 - 1996) (imprisoned in 1988, died in 1996) **''Acting: Anthony "Tony B" Bernedetto (1988 - 1992) (imprisoned)'' **''Acting: Charles "Chuckie" Pillardi (1992 - 1996) (became official underboss)'' *Charles "Chuckie" Pillardi (1996 - 2016) (imprisoned 2006-2012) (became official boss) **''Acting: Paul V. "Vinnie" Cale (2006 - 2010) (imprisoned)'' *Louis Constabile (2018 - present)'''' 'Consigliere:' *Vincenzo "The Beak" Balardo (1923 - 1951) (fled after murder of Francese boss Louis Abanadano) *Thomas "Tommy" Piratti (1955 - 1981) (life imprisonment) *Thomas "Tommy Bricks" Bruscella (1981 - 1982) (forced to step down) *Generoso "Joey" Fellini (1982 - 2000) (imprisoned 2000 - 2005) (died in prison) *Frank Gabini (2000 - present) **''Acting: Lazzaro "Louie Bones" Feione (2012 - 2013)'' Current Leadership 'Administration:' *'Boss: '''Charles "Chuckie" Pillardi - a longtime member of the Fellini family, Pillardi was a close ally of former boss Ciro Fellini and previously served on the ruling panel. On November 9, 2006, Pillardi was sentenced on loansharking and racketeering charges and was released from USP Lewisburg on October 14, 2013. *'Underboss: Louis Constabile - member of the family's Queens faction, Constabile was imprisoned from 2002 to 2017 at USP Lewisburg along with Charles Pillardi. *'''Consigliere: Frank Gabini - longtime member, Gabini was a trusted aide to Ciro Fellini. Gabini was convicted in 2012 of illegal gambling and was later released in early 2014. Gabini is said to be the current consigliere. 'Capos:' Brooklyn/Staten Island Faction: *Michael Bardona - Brooklyn captain, runs the Bath Avenue Crew. *Franco "Sonny" Cariceglia - a capo in Staten Island, Cariceglia was apart of the acting panel before Ciro Fellini's death. Cariceglia served a 15 year sentence for murdering a man in 1961. In 2005, Cariceglia was sentenced to 8 years in prison for racketeering. He was released from prison on March 11, 2010. Cariceglia was indicted in 2018 on charges of racketeering and money laundering. On November 14, 2019, Cariceglia was sentenced to 35 months for racketeering. He has a release date of October 2, 2022. He controls the Todt Hill-Bayonne Crew. *Michael "Olive Mike" Costa - Staten Island capo, Costa owns a masonry supply chain that he partially operates his crew out of. Controls the New Dorp Crew. *Joseph "Joe Gino" Genoa - a capo in Staten Island, Genoa is the son of former capo Lawrence "Lou Gino" Genoa, whom was very powerful during his reign. Genoa took over his father's crew after his death in prison. Genoa was imprisoned in 1992 on an illegal gambling charge and was sentenced to 2 years. He was released a year later. Controls the Great Kills-Eltingville Crew. *Louis Grillo - Brooklyn capo with operations in Brooklyn and Staten Island. Grillo was indicted in 1994 for racketeering and money laundering, but was later acquitted. Controls the Carroll Gardens Crew. *Joseph "Joey Ia" Iadonna - Brooklyn caporegime, Iadonna led the Arthur Avenue Crew in the late 1980s and throughout the 1990s. He was arrested in 1996 on racketeering charges and was released in 2001. In charge the Brooklyn Heights-Williamsburg-Fort Greene crew. *''(acting)'' Anthony "Louie" Luiga - suspected acting capo. *Thomas Parisi - Staten Island captain, controls the Grasmere Crew. Queens Faction: *John "Hawkman" Condorone - capo in Queens, Condorone was indicted on April 4, 2018 in connection with the 2012 murder of Eugene Castellammare, who was a Fellini soldier in Las Vegas. Controls the Maspeth-Long Island City-Knickerbocker Avenue Crew. *''(acting) Pasquale "Patty Boy" Feppi - acting capo of Rosario Nunzio's crew. * Rosario "Russ" Nunzio - Queens captain, Nunzio was the former driver for family boss Gianni Fellini back during his reign. Nunzio was born in 1929 and became involved with the Fellini mob in 1945. He rose up through the ranks quickly. Nunzio was arrested on March 29, 2006 on racketeering charges and was released on September 1, 2011. Nunzio is confined to a wheelchair and rarely leaves his home, questioning his activity in the family. Controls the Eastern Queens and Howard Beach crews. '''Manhattan Faction:' *Paul Vincenzo "Vinnie" Cale - a capo operating in Manhattan, Cale was the acting underboss until his 2010 imprisonment on gun charges. He was released 6 months later. Runs the Greenwich Village-Little Italy Crew. Cale also controls family operations in Florida. *Renato Fellini - capo in Manhattan, Fellini is the son of former consigliere Generoso Fellini. Runs the 116th Street crew and the Midtown Crew. Connecticut-Bronx Faction: *Carmine "Red Baron" DiRisso - capo controlling a good portion of gambling operations in the Bronx. Runs the Westchester-Connecticut crew and in charge of the Sicilian faction. *Anthony "Nino" Lanzo - Bronx captain, Lanzo is a longtime member of the family and worked closely with underboss Peter Cantiella in the 1980s and 1990s, and then with current underboss Charles Pillardi. In 2000, he was observed at a Fellini-run Christmas party by undercover agents posing as photographers. In 2005, Lanzo was arrested on racketeering charges and was sentenced to three years in prison and a $25,000 fine. He was released on September 4, 2008. Runs the Pelham-Arthur Avenue Crew. New Jersey Faction: *Joseph "The Mahatma" Aliccio - New Jersey capo. Runs gambing operations in Newark and Jersey City, and controls the New Jersey/Manhattan dockyard crew. * Nicholas "Nico" Milano - New Jersey capo, Milano is involved with construction rackets in New Jersey. Milano is the nephew of former boss Ciro Fellini, consigliere Generoso Fellini, and capo Giuseppe Fellini and the cousin of Renato Fellini. Runs the Trenton crew. Other Territories: * Boston: Salvatore "Sally Brown" Grangi - capo in Staten Island, Grangi was involved in the heroin trade from the 1970s through the 1990s. In 2008, Grangi was arrested in Sicily and extradited to New York. He was released in 2013. Controls the Springfield-Boston crew. * Philadelphia: Unknown Imprisoned Capos: * Leonard "Lenny the Ostrich" Aerona - Brooklyn captain, Aerona was convicted in 2013 of overseeing a construction labor racket and sentenced to 10 years. He has a release date of August 21, 2021. Soldiers: * John "Johnny Choo-Choo" Barbone - Brooklyn soldier, former acting capo. * Ennio "Greasy Nick" Fitucci - New Jersey soldier and former acting capo, Fitucci was arrested in 2005 on wire fraud charges. He was released in November 2009. * Anthony Freisone - Manhattan soldier, Freisone was arrested in 2009 for violating parole after he was seen associating with Riccardo D'Adrano and Anthony Arturo. * Michael "Big Mike" Garfone - Brooklyn soldier, Garfone was born in 1960 and was arrested in 1990 for conspiracy to murder. He was released in 2004. * Paul "Little Paulie" Giacomi - former Manhattan capo, Giacomi was arrested in 2004 and released in 2013. * Marione "Mario" Gioielli - former acting capo, Gioielli was imprisoned in 2010 for loansharking and was released in early 2014. * Ralph Lomino - soldier, Lomino was charged in 1998 with the murder of bookie Carlo Orco and sentenced to 35 years in prison. * Ralph Macra - former capo, Macra had a stranglehold on the garment district in Manhattan during the 1980s and 1990s, when he was arrested in 1993 for racketeering and sentenced to 15 years in prison. He was released in 2001. * Charles "Charlie" Marino - Queens soldier involved with extortion of casinos in Atlantic during the 1970s and 1980s. * Tommaso "Tommy Grease" Milano - soldier in the Sicilian faction. * Joseph "Little Joey" Misano III - Staten Island soldier, son of captain Joseph Misano Jr.. * Joseph "Joey London" Peboro - former Queens captain, Peboro is the first cousin of Craig Frantone. In 2012, Peboro was convicted of drug charges and sentenced to 20 years in prison. His projected release date is October 31, 2032. * Anthony "Tony Prince" Ruilo - former captain and member of the ruling panel, Ruilo was imprisoned in 2006 on racketeering charges and sentenced to 20 years. His release date is October 4, 2023. * Ronald "Tuffie" Tuffaro - former captain and acting boss, Tuffaro was sentenced in 2017 to serve 6 years for racketeering. He has a release date of February 6, 2021. Deceased Members: * Frank Antonelli - former Brooklyn capo, Antonelli was a close confidant of boss Ciro Fellini. Died of heart failure in 1991 at the age of 81. * Peter "Shorty" Colletta - former capo operating in Brooklyn, Colletta served as a close ally to Frank Gabini. Colletta died in 2016. * Salvatore "Sally Boy" DeCiccia - a capo in Staten Island. DeCiccia was convicted of one count of manslaughter in 2000 for killing a man who was attempting to assault his daughter. He served three years and was released in 2003. DeCiccia died of throat cancer on October 16, 2019, at the age of 76. * John "The Flamingo" DiStefano - Manhattan soldier, DiStefano held a large stake in pornography rackets in the 1970s and 1980s. DiStefano died in 2010 at the age of 71. * Giuseppe "Smokey Joe" Fellini - Manhattan capo and older brother of Ciro Fellini, died on May 7, 2019 at the age of 93. * Rocco "Rocky Bananas" LaBianca - capo of the Philadelphia crew since the 1980s. Died on August 13, 2019. * Ignazio "Nicky" Messina - Messina was a feared member of the family, who was suspected of being involved in 7 murders. He was killed in 1931. * Joseph "Junior" Misano Jr. - a former capo living in Brooklyn but operating out of his Staten Island bar, Misano died on February 14, 2015 at the age of 87. * Frank "Butch" Seri - former acting capo and soldier, died in 2006 at the age of 72. Government Informants/Witnesses * 'Bartolomeo "Bruno" Casari '- family soldier who became involved in the drug trade in the 1940s. In 1952, Casari was arrested for pushing narcotics, and became an informant, still able to operate on the street while informing authorities of family drug activity. Casari's cover was blown through the work of a corrupt police officer, and he was shot three times in the head on a Brooklyn street in 1953. * 'Vincent Scalise '- soldier with operations in Queens, he was arrested for running an illegal gambling operation in 1969, and became an informant, testifying against three of his codefendants. He died of a heart attack in 1975 while in witness protection. * 'Vincent "Vinnie Pez" Dragano '- family soldier, Dragano was indicted for a gangland murder in 1981 when he became an informant. His testimony helped convict then-consigliere Thomas Piratti. * 'Robert "Bobby the Gut" Abarra '- Manhattan soldier that operated in Little Italy. Abarra was a member of William DiGiordano's crew during family infighting in the 1980s. Abarra was the victim of a botched assassination when two gunmen (speculated to be Eugene Trintera and Anthony Porco) approached him and shot him 11 times. Abarra survived the attack and cooperated with authorities in 1995. *